The present invention relates generally to a grab bar for use in a bath or shower, and more particularly to a grab bar of field-adjustable length to permit orientation of the grab bar at the discretion of the user.
Each year, many people are injured in falls in the shower or bathtub. These injuries range from slight bruises to broken bones and even death. The injured range in age from young children to elderly people and the injuries are often caused by slipping or simply losing balance. Elderly people are far more likely to fall in the bathtub than are young people and are far more susceptible to serious injury.
For these reasons, many hotels and motels install some sort of support bar on a wall near a shower so people using the shower have a hand hold when entering or exiting the shower or tub. Such grab bars are also commonly installed adjacent to or within bath and shower enclosures in hospitals and rest homes, and even in many residences to help to guard against someone slipping and falling in the shower or bath.
While these support bars work well for some people entering or exiting the shower or tub, they are not always located in the most advantageous position at the most advantageous orientation. For example, in order to provide proper support, the grab bar must be secured mounted into studs or other strong support on the wall, and often standard length grab or support bars do not properly align with studs underlying the walls of the shower or bath. Further, one may find it more convenient to orient the grab bar at an angle relative to the floor of the shower or bath, in order to accommodate the needs of the user. The most common support bars in use today are constructed of a single piece of metal which has been bent to achieve a predetermined length which length cannot be modified to suit the application.
Therefore, there is a need for a grab bar that is located for easy access by someone entering or exiting a tub and that may be easily adjusted upon installation to accommodate the needs of the user. The present invention is directed to filling this need in the art.
Still further, the support bars presently in use often present sharp corners or exposed ends of the grab bar, which in themselves present a safety hazard. Such an aspect is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,344 to Guenther. Even certain grab bars which seek to eliminate such exposed ends or corners too often present uneven surfaces or irregularities in silhouette or profile, which can injure the user. Thus, there also remain a need for a grab bar suitable for installation in a shower or bath which presents a smooth, unbroken profile to eliminate this potential source of injury to the user. The present invention provides such a smooth profile.